


you really know how to make me cry

by rmaowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: "Today's just a Bad Brain Day," Lance murmurs after a long while. He punctuates the words with a simple shrug, his oceanic blue eyes shining with tears.It's an understatement.





	you really know how to make me cry

Lance sits on the edge of his bed, kicking his legs limply, eyes dull and haunted. His head is filled to the brim with thoughts.

 _You are_ so _annoying, why do you even try? Nobody could_ ever _love you and you desperately need to get that into your stupid head._

"Hunk loves me," Lance mutters to himself and to the voice inside his head. "Allura does too."

_Hunk loves you romantically. Allura loves you platonically. You're in a relationship with your childhood best friend and not with your beautiful former crush. How weird must they think that is?_

"Well, yeah! It was surprising at first, of course, but you can't help having feelings. And Hunk's beautiful, too." Lance's voice begins to grow snappish and defensive.

 _You are legitimately talking to yourself right now. You are_ insane.

"So what?" Lance laughs out, but it sounds oddly desolate. " _So what?_ "

* * *

**so apparently we're the pan flag**

**ocean eyes** _(2:26am)_  
can you come over? i need you

 **sunshineboy** _(2:26am)_  
i'll be there in five minutes, babe. you're so strong and i'm proud of you for reaching out.

 **lesbean** _(2:26am)_  
^^^

 **ocean eyes** _(2:28am)_  
no, no, i'm sorry for bothering you

 **sunshineboy** _(2:28am)_  
you could never.

 **lesbean** _(2:28am)_  
you could never.

* * *

"What's going on, Lance? You wanted us to come over." Every one of Hunk's words are soft and sweet. He knows that Lance doesn't like loud when he gets like this. Allura's standing next to Hunk. She reaches out a slender manicured hand for Lance to take, if wants. He does, and she moves over to sit on the bed next to him. Light circles are rubbed into the top of his hand. The contact helps to keep him grounded.

They both look so worried, and—

_You're talentless. Everyone you love overshadows you and I don't even know why they care. You're so fucking clingy and it's annoying. Why do you have to crave attention and affection incessantly? I'm sure they'd love a break from you._

"Today's just a Bad Brain Day," Lance murmurs after a long while. He punctuates the words with a simple shrug, his oceanic blue eyes shining with tears.

It's an understatement.

_Maybe they don't even care about you at all. Why do you continue to bother them?_

Allura sends a concerned frown his way, squeezing his hand tightly. Hunk bites his lower lip, migrating closer to the other two. Lance opens his mouth to say something else, because he wants to make one of his typical flirtatious jokes. He wants them all to laugh and clear the heavy atmosphere.

The only thing that comes out is a shuddering hitched sob, somehow managing to force its way past the growing lump in his throat.

 _They don't care, they don't care, they don't care. Stop looking for anything other than negativity, because you don't_ deserve _anything other than negativity._

Allura and Hunk simply crowd closer to him, embracing him warmly. She whispers soft reassurances in his ear. He presses a kiss to one tear-soaked cheek.

Lance breaks under their gentle touch, and they help him to rebuild.


End file.
